Babá por um dia
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Kanon fica em casa tomando conta dos seus filhos gêmeos...mas não é uma tarefa assim tão fácil, principalmente por que eles são uns anjinhos.


**BABÁ POR UM DIA.**

Essa fic surgiu de uma conversa muito louca entre a Arthemisys e eu, no Yahoo messenger. Como o Kanon se viraria, sozinho, com seus filhos gêmeos?

E quem estiver por fora...leia Intrigante Atração e saiba mais sobre a esposa de Kanon e de como esses bebês foram encomendados..srrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...(¬¬ com coisa que ninguém sabe de onde vem os bebês.)

Boa leitura! o/

**BABÁ POR UM DIA.**

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame alguém para ajudá-lo?"-indagou Juliana pela décima vez, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro, à Kanon, que estava agachado brincando com os gêmeos.-"Você nunca ficou sozinho com Kenny e Junon antes!"

"Tem primeira vez para tudo, querida."-respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, levantando-se e abraçando a esposa.-"E você tem reclamado que não tem tido tempo para si mesma ultimamente. Que os bebês tomam muito do seu tempo. Vá! Vá fazer compras sossegada, se divertir com as outras garotas. Qualquer coisa, Saga e Marco me ajudam, é pra isso que servem os tios!"

"Às vezes você me surpreende!"-dizia retribuindo o sorriso, depois lhe deu um beijo antes de sair.-"Lembre-se, Kenny é muito curioso e parece não ter medo de nada, adora subir nos móveis, não descuide dele! E Junon coloca tudo o que encontra na boca! Então..."

"Elas estão te esperando!"-ele a interrompeu e deu outro beijo.-"Vai dar tudo certo! E se alguma coisa acontecer...Faremos outros filhos para substituir os que perdemos!"

"Kanon!"

"Estou brincando! Vai logo, confie em mim! Sou o super pai agora!"

"Não vamos demorar."

Da porta, Kanon viu Juliana se juntando a Dione, Desirée e Maíse para uma tarde no shopping. Ela não precisava se preocupar tanto, afinal era apenas dois bebês de um ano e seis meses. Que confusão eles poderiam causar? De repente, ouviu o som de algo sendo quebrado, olhou para trás e viu Kenny em cima da estante, onde derrubara um vaso.

"KENNY!"-ele correu e pegou o menino antes que ele caísse.-"Como subiu aqui?"

"Gu..ah..gu.."-como se ele estivesse respondendo, depois deu uma gostosa risada.

Viu uma cadeira encostada ao móvel.

"Essa cadeira não estava aqui e..."-olhou para os lados, procurando alguém.-"Onde está seu irmão? JUNON!"

"Procurando por isto?"-Saga perguntou, carregando um bebê sorridente pelo braço, que se ocupava puxando os cabelos do tio.-"Aiiiii...Não puxa, moleque! Não deixe a porta aberta, que eles não saem, Kanon!"

"Onde...?"

"Cadê a Ju?"-Saga olhou para dentro.

"Saiu um pouco para passear. Eu disse que cuidava dos meninos sozinho."

"Você!"-apontou para o irmão e começou a gargalhar.-"Pobres garotos!"

"Do que está falando? Sou um cara responsável!"-Kanon olhou indignado para o irmão, depois de colocar Kenny no chão.

"Kanon...você é o cara que matou o peixinho dourado de fome quando era pivete!"-Saga começou a falar colocando Junon ao chão.

"Eu tinha quatro anos!"-ele respondeu nervoso.-"E você que matou o gato da esposa do Chefe da Guarda do Santuário."

"Eu só dei um banho no gato!"

"E torceu ele!"

"Eu tinha seis anos!"-defendeu-se.

Enquanto discutiam, esqueceram a porta da sala aberta. E os bebês não estavam mais no campo de visão dos dois. Lá fora, ainda andando cambaleantes mas determinados a explorar o mundo, os gêmeos começaram a se afastar da casa.

"Peraí!"-pediu Kanon, estranhando o silêncio, depois de um longo tempo discutindo.-Cadê meus garotos?"

Os irmãos olharam para os lados, depois se encararam assustados. Começaram uma frenética busca pelos bebês pela casa, olhando debaixo dos móveis, atrás das cortinas, portas, quintal e...nada!

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDI MEUS FILHOS!"-Kanon gritou.

"Ei, Calma!"-pediu Saga.-"São bebês de um ano! Não foram longe! Vamos achá-los!"

"A Juliana não vai me perdoar! Vai querer me matar, separar de mim, me abandonar!"-Kanon não ouvia.-"Onde eles estão? Podem se machucar, colocar objetos estranhos na boca, estarem com fome e..."

"KANON FECHA ESSA BOCA QUE ESTOU TENTANDO PENSAR!"-gritou Saga alterado.

Nesse momento, ouviram o som de um celular. Kanon e Saga procuraram o aparelho no meio da bagunça que criaram ao procurar os bebês. Saga achou o aparelho, atendendo em seguida.

"Alô? Juliana? Como está cunhadinha?"-falou com um sorriso amarelo.

"Estamos saindo agora do Santuário, Saga. Tive uma sensação estranha. Os bebês estão bem?"-perguntou a loira, acompanhando suas amigas.

"Eles...estão bem. Kanon também está bem..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh...meus filhos onde estão!"-Kanon gritou do lado de fora da casa.

"Ah, ele ta muito bem!"-disse com uma careta e uma gota enorme na cabeça.

"O que foi isso?"-indagou estranhando o grito.

"Kanon está brincando de esconde esconde com os garotos, lá fora."-falou jogando um livro no irmão, acertando-o na cabeça.

"Está? Que lindo!"-ela sorriu aliviada.-"Pode chamá-lo para mim?"

"Claro!"

Ele faz um gesto para que Kanon atende, ele responde com outro gesto que não. Saga o olha irritado e praticamente coloca o celular a força nas mãos do irmão, ficaram algum tempo um empurrando o celular para o outro, até que Kanon fuzila Saga com o olhar e atende o aparelho.

"Oi, amor!"

"Desculpe se estou sendo chata, amor. Está tudo bem?"

"Claro que está bem. Está muito bem...os meninos estão vivendo uma grande...aventura!"

"Que bom! Volto lá pelas cinco horas. Cuidem-se. Sei que posso confiar em você, meu amor. Tchau!"-e desligou o celular.

"Tchau..."-Kanon fica parado alguns segundos com o celular na mão e depois fala com autoridade.-"Vamos! Temos até as cinco horas da tarde para achar meus filhos!"

Naquele momento...

Junon e Kenny andavam pelo meio da trilha que levava a área de treinamento das amazonas. De repente, viram algo que despertou seu interesse, um gafanhoto enorme e barulhento.

"Bisso..."-apontou Junon, Kenny foi atrás rindo.

Sorrindo e dando risadas infantis, eles começam a perseguir o inseto, na brincadeira chegaram até uma clareira onde um grupo de cinco amazonas aprendizes descansavam.

"Olhem!"-apontou uma menina de máscara e cabelos esverdeados e lisos.

As outras olharam para onde a colega apontou e viram encantadas os gêmeos.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"São lindos!"-uma loirinha pegou Kenny no colo.

"Que fofinhos!"-uma morena disse com Junon nos braços.

"Como são gordinhos!"

"Olha que olhos lindos eles tem. Verdes!"

"Ma...ma..puuuuu.."

"Ga...hahi..."

"Ai, que lindos!"-se derretiam.

"De quem serão?"-indagou uma.

"Os pais tem que estar perto. Bebês não andam por aí sozinhos!"

"Não estou vendo ninguém."-disse uma ruivinha, subindo numa pedra e olhando ao redor.-"E agora?"

"Ficamos com eles até os pais aparecerem!"-disse a loirinha.

"SIM!"-responderam todas ao mesmo tempo, cercando os bebês e enchendo-os de carinhos e mimos.

Kanon e Saga continuavam as buscas pelos dois pequenos fujões, começando pelas imediações da casa, revirando e olhando em tudo o que podiam.

"Aqui Kenny. Aqui Junon. Vem."-Chamava Saga, antes de receber um soco na cabeça de Kanon.-"Ai, por que fez isso?"

"Meus filhos não são cachorros para você chamá-los assim!"- reclamou.

"Ta bom. Onde eles se enfiaram?"

"E aí, Saga! Kanon!"-cumprimentou Seiya passando por eles.-"Tudo bem?"

"Veja!"-apontou para Pégasus que tinha um pedaço de pano na mão, que Kanon pegou.-"É a fraldinha do Junon. Onde você achou isso!"

"Perto da entrada da vila das Amazonas."-explicava sem entender nada.

"Eles foram até a vila das amazonas? Como!"-espantou-se Saga.

"Eles quem?"

"Você fala demais Saga!"

"Que importa. Vamos precisar de ajuda para encontrar os bebês!"-respondeu o cavaleiro de gêmeos, e depois apontou com o polegar para o irmão.-"O mané do meu irmão estava bancando a babá e conseguiu perder os próprios filhos no tempo recorde de menos de dez minutos!"

"VOCÊ ME DISTRAIU!"

"Ora, por que não falaram antes?"-disse Seiya com calma.-"Eu bem que achei estranho em ter visto Junon e Kenny com aquelas garotas. Mas como a sua esposa é amazona, achei que ela estivesse por perto e..."

"Vamos."-Kanon arrastou Seiya com eles.

Na vila das amazonas.

"Eles mamaram tudo!"-dizia maravilhada uma das amazonas enquanto retirava as mamadeiras vazias das mãos dos pequenos.-"Ainda bem que as servas conheciam os meninos. Elas providenciaram rapidinho a mamadeira deles e fraldinhas limpinhas."

"Ai, são filhos de um cavaleiro."-dizia uma sonhadora adolescente.-"Queria conhecer o pai deles!"

"Não conhecem os pais e o tio dos garotos?"-perguntou outra.-"São famosos por aqui! O tio é Cavaleiro de Ouro!"

"E você conhece?-replicou uma garota.-"A gente não sai daqui por nada. Só treinando e treinando!"

"Tem razão!"-elas olharam pros bebês que dormiam agora.-"Que lindos!"

"Oi, cheguei."-uma outra apareceu.-"Passei na casa dele, como uma das servas me explicou, e não tinha ninguém."

"Saíram e largaram os bebês sozinhos?"-espantaram-se.-"Que falta de responsabilidade!"

"E se os bebês tiverem sido quase seqüestrados!"-falou uma apavorada menina.

"Hã?"

"Pode ser que alguém tenha tentado seqüestrar os bebês. Afinal, o pai e o tio deles são cavaleiros. Devem ter muitos inimigos, até mesmo aqui dentro do Santuário!"

"Então eles estão sendo ameaçados? Esses anjinhos?"-olharam para os bebês.-"Se alguém ameaçar esses meninos vão se ver conosco!"

"SIM!"

"Chegamos, Saga!"-eles entravam na vila das amazonas.-"Ainda bem que não tem mais aquele decreto separando Cavaleiros de Amazonas, ou não poderíamos nem entrar aqui!"

"E agora, o que faremos? Sair por aí e perguntando: Oi, sou um pai irresponsável e perdi meus filhos. Você acaso viu dois bebês andando por aí?"-falou com sarcasmo, deixando Kanon nervoso.

"Não! Vou dizer: Oi, o idiota do meu irmão deixou a porta da sala aberta e meus filhos sumiram!"

"Se o mané do pai fosse mais atento, perceberia que os garotos tinham saído! Nem parece o cara que conseguiu enganar um deus!"

"Se o mala do meu irmão não tivesse me distraído com conversas inúteis, os garotos não teriam escapado!"-Kanon respirou fundo.-"Olha, vou dar uma olhada pra aquele lado. Você e o Seiya olham daquele lado ali."

Naquele instante, uma menina, uma das aprendizas que ajudava a cuida dos bebês passava por eles.

"Vamos parar de enrolar e encontrar os pirralhos antes que descubram que o perdemos!"-falou Saga a Seiya.

Ela assustou-se. Seriam os seqüestradores? Não os conhecia. Tratou de correr até a casa onde estavam os bebês e contou o que viu, ofegante para as amigas.

"O que faremos?"

"Vamos proteger os meninos!"

Com a conversa acalorada entre elas, os bebês despertaram. Após espreguiçarem, sentiram falta da mãe e desceram rapidamente da cama, e sem que as garotas percebessem, saíram pela porta dos fundos aberta.

Os bebês tinham em mente encontrar a mãe, ou o pai, e começaram a andar. As pessoas ao redor, concentradas em seus afazeres, nem perceberam a presença dos garotos. Curioso, Kenny se aproximou de uma grande caixa de frutas aberta e entrou nela, sendo seguido por Junon.

Distraído, um homem cobriu a caixa com um pano e a colocou sobre uma pequena carroça, atrelada a um cavalo.

"Leva a encomenda do homem!"-ordenou a um garoto que começou a dirigir o animal para fora da vila.

Enquanto isso.

"Cansei de procurar!"-reclamou Seiya.

"Vamos perguntar aquela menina!"-Saga apontou para um garota de cabelos verdes e lisos, se aproximando dela.-"Oi, poderia nos ajudar?"

"Pois não?"

"Procuramos dois bebês, gêmeos e..."

"IIIIIIÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"-gritou a menina antes de acertar Saga com uma joelhada nos países baixos. A investida dela foi rápida, e o cavaleiro não se defendeu por não esperar aquilo. Seiya olhou tudo boquiaberto, e suou frio quando a adolescente o olhou furiosa.-"É um dos seqüestradores também?"

"E-Eu! Seqüestrador? Olha eu..."-Seiya tentava se explicar.

"Seu bandido!"

"O que foi?"-perguntaram outras cinco garotas que chegaram.

"Ele é um dos que estão querendo fazer mal para os bebês!"

"Eu já disse que..."-Seiya calou-se diante dos olhares ameaçadores das garotas e saiu correndo ao ser perseguido por elas, deixando Saga ainda agachado no chão, gemendo.

"Maldição!"-murmurou.-"Se ainda fosse mestre deste lugar, ninguém ousaria fazer isso!"

Nesse meio tempo, Kanon acabava de conversar com uma amazona mais velha que havia lhe informado sobre a casa onde um grupo de meninas estava cuidando de um bebê. Quando de repente, viu Seiya correndo e sendo perseguido por um bando de adolescentes furiosas, que praticamente caíram em cima dele.

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA!"-gritou Seiya.

"Mas que diabos?"

"Olhem!"-apontou para Kanon a garota de cabelos verdes.-"É o cara que acertei! Ele voltou!"

"Pra cima dele!"-gritou outra.

"Es-esperem aí!"

Tarde demais. Ele estava sendo atacado pelas garotas furiosas. Uma delas estava longe, só olhando a confusão, achando estranho que um dos seqüestradores a fizessem lembrar daqueles bebês fofinhos.

"O que é que está havendo aqui, Sora?"-perguntou uma amazona de cabelos ruivos.

"Oi, mestra Marin!"-a menina saudou.-"As garotas estão dando uma surra em um grupo de seqüestradores de bebês."

"Como é?"-Marin reconheceu os seqüestradores.-"Mas aquele é o Seiya...e Kanon!"

"Aiii..."-Saga chegou andando devagar, pois cada passo causava uma dor imensa.-"Marij, controle essas adolescentes malucas, adoradoras de Boy Bands e cheias de hormônios!"

"Saga de Gêmeos? O que houve com você?"-espantou-se.

"Melhor não saber!"-ele não ia admitir o golpe baixo que levou, mas explicou a parte dos bebês desaparecidos.-"E é isso."

"Entendo."-Marin virou para as garotas.-"PAREM COM ISSO! FOI UM MAL ENTENDIDO!"

As meninas pararam de bater nos rapazes e olharam para a amazona mais respeitada do Santuário. Afinal, para elas, Marin era uma pessoa a se ouvida e obedecida, uma mestra.

"Esse que vocês estão batendo...é o pai dos bebês!"-ela avisou.

"Ih, foi mal!"-disse uma delas.

Longe dali, a carroça que carregava frutas para diante de uma trilha. O garoto desce e recolhe a caixa e sobe pela trilha, chegando até o inicio de uma grande escadaria.

"Vim fazer a entregas de suas compras, senhor Mu."-avisou o menino nos fundos da casa, sendo atendido pelo seu ilustre morador, que estava acompanhado pelo velho amigo, Aldebaran.

"Obrigado, Spiridon."-Mu retirou a lona e olhou espantado para dentro da caixa.

Aldebaran olhou também e deu uma gargalhada.

"Conheço esses anjinhos!"-disse o taurino ainda rindo.

"Anjinhos?"-Mu o olhou rindo.-"Imagino como foi que pararam aí."

"Acho que o Kanon deve estar num desespero só procurando por eles."-comentou Aldebaran,-"O cara é um pai coruja!"

"Vai ser um pai morto, se a mãe deles sequer sonhar com isso."-riu o ariano.-"Devemos levá-los para casa!"

Os bebês olharam para os "tios" e riam. Deram gostosas gargalhadas quando foram erguidos no ar pela telecinésia de Mu. Aldebaran não se fez de rogado e pegou os meninos, segurando um em cada ombro.

"Vamos andar no "Touro Brabo"?"-e brincando com os bebês, foi em direção a casa de Kanon.

Na vila das Amazonas. Depois de muitas desculpas explicações, as garotas levaram Kanon, Saga e Seiya até onde os bebês estavam...ou deveriam estar.

"CADÊ MEUS FILHOS?"-gritou ao ver a cama vazia.

"Ih..."

Depois de muito procurarem, três homens cansados e frustrados caminhavam ao final da tarde de volta para casa.

"Eu sou uma droga de pai."-disse Kanon.-"Que pai perde os filhos dessa maneira?"

"Não fique assim."-Saga tentava consolar o irmão.-"Vamos mobilizar todo o Santuário para achá-los!"

"É.Vamos achá-los!"-Seiya disse tentando ser positivo.

"A Juliana nunca vai me perdoar!"-falou de cabeça baixa.-"E ela vai chegar em meia hora! Ela é pontual!"

"Olha o Deba."-apontou Seiya.

"Não to a fim de ver Aldebaran."-resmungou Kanon.

"Ele está com..."-apontou Saga, surpreso.

"Já falei que..."-levantou a cabeça e parou de falar ao ver o Cavaleiro de Touro com dois bebês de uma ano e meio nos ombros, todos dando risadas.-"Meus garotos!"

Kanon correu até eles, pegando os bebês e abraçando-os.

"Como?"-Seiya foi perguntando.

"Eles apareceram na casa do Mu."

"Na casa de Áries?"-Saga olhou para os sobrinhos espantado.-"No caminho você me conta. Quero ir pra minha casa e dormir!"

"Vou junto!"-Seiya brincou com os cabelos de um deles antes de sair.

"Que dia!"-suspirou Saga.-"Não quero saber de bancar a babá outra vez em minha vida!"

"Prefiro enfrentar Hades de novo!"-Seiya suspirou.-"Sabe de uma coisa, Saga, esses meninos ainda vão aprontar muito!"

"Eu sei."-sorriu.

"Acho que ouviremos muito a respeito deles!"-concordou Aldebaran.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois.

Juliana entrou em sua casa, estranhando o silêncio. Entrou pé ante pé e sorriu encantada com a cena em seu quarto. Kanon estava dormindo profundamente na cama de casal, com os bebês também adormecidos, sendo amparados pelos braços musculosos do pai, que os usava como travesseiros.

"Pobrezinho!"-murmurou tirando uma mecha de cabelos do rosto do marido, depois refletiu.-"Deve ter sido um dia cansativo para ele, com os bebês."

Abaixou e deu um leve beijo no rosto do marido que despertou.

"Oi, amor!"-ele sorriu.

"Como foi seu dia?"-ela perguntou, pegando um dos bebês para colocar no berço.

"Bem."-ele pensou antes de responder, dando-lhe o outro bebê.-"Os meninos...fizeram um tour pelo Santuário, conheceram algumas amigas bem protetoras, visitaram o Mu e brincaram com o Aldebaran. Foi Fácil! Eu disse que não haveria problemas em cuidar deles."

"Que bom!"-ela sorriu, e depois que o marido saiu do quarto ela suspirou.-"Ainda bem que desta vez eles não fugiram de casa!"

Fim...

Gente, estou em baseando em fatos reais para essa fic. Depois de muito pagear sobrinhos, eu aprendi umas coisa. Esses bebês de hoje são muito danados!

Meu sobrinho Luis Felipe, conhecido como Lipe, foi minha inspiração para as artes dos gêmeos, uma vez que ele desde um ano e meio de idade, ninguém consegue mais segurar ele. Arteiro, consegue subir nos lugares altos, fala pelos cotovelos e vivia tentando abrir o portão de casa para ir pra rua.

Acreditem, se vocês gostaram deles. Terei enorme prazer em escrever mais histórias fofis dos dois! ( meus afilhadinhos!)

Beijos! E obrigada por terem lido isso!'


End file.
